Craig needs a hero
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: A la ya no tan tierna edad de 15 años, Craig se resignaba a vivir este mundo solo. A herir antes de ser herido, y a ir un paso adelante para "no necesitar a los demás". Pero el otro Craig sabía que lo que en realidad necesitaba era un héroe, uno que lo mantuviera en la Tierra. [Leve Creek]
**Hola de nuevo, criaturitas del averno (?) en esta ocasión les vengo ofreciendo lo que sería mi segundo one-shot Creek xD pero dentro de las historias que hago tengo 2 clasificaciones: las que tienen más trama y las que tienen más "reflexión" por decir algo. Espero que entiendan por qué hago esta aclaración. Ni "South Park" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, exclusivamente la trama es de mi propiedad. Enjoy** **!**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Quién diría que por pequeñeces como esas el chico comenzaría el pleito con su "yo interior"?

—Mañana mismo iré a casa de los Stevens. —Escuchaba el chico desde el pie de la escalera sin ser visto por sus padres quienes "charlaban" en la cocina. —Esas malcriadas no pueden hablar así de nuestro hijo.

—Calma. — Le imploraba, inútilmente, Thomas Tucker a su esposa quien lo miró aún más enfadada.

—Deberías defenderlo como yo lo hago. —Respondió en tono de reproche con sus manos firmemente plantadas en su cadera.

—No es que no lo esté haciendo. —Respiró hondo el hombre de la casa y se acercó tomando sutilmente a su esposa por los hombros y mirándola profundamente. —Sólo quiero que me expliques qué te dijeron.

—No fue lo que me dijeron sino lo que oí. —Respondió apartando la mirada por algunos segundos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué fue lo que les oíste decir?—Pidió algo exhausto y bajando su tono de voz "por si alguien los escuchaba" cosa que fue inútil porque su primogénito en quizá la primera vez en su vida estaba atento a la charla de sus padres.

—A la salida del supermercado vi a Bebe y a su madre subiendo sus compras al auto...

—Ajá...

—Y entre otras cosas, la "señora" le estaba aconsejando a Bebe que nunca eligiera como compañero de trabajo escolar a nuestro hijo, y si por azar quedaban juntos hiciera lo necesario para cambiar de compañero.

— ¿Y eso porque...?

— ¡Date cuenta, Thomas! —Espetó al fin para después volver (o al menos intentar) a sus cabales. — Simplemente porque creen que Craig es una mala influencia para su compañera.

—La señora Stevens está exagerando. —Opinó el mayor dejando entrever en su comentario el desinterés por la situación.

— ¡Eso mismo digo!—Agregó la rubia dando la espalda a su marido entre la penumbra de la cocina.—¿Pero no te suenan frases como "no queremos que nuestro hijo o hija termine como el suyo", "deberían educar mejor al pequeño" o "alejen a su hijo del nuestro, no lo vaya a lastimar" ¡no sé si hablan de Craig o de un perro rabioso! —Soltaba la madre lastimeramente. — Y ya basta. —En el mundo de los adultos, ellos ya no lloran de alegría, sino de tristeza o coraje. Y cuando creces estas dos últimas se combinan y no saben cómo llamarle a ese sentimiento. Thomas no hizo mas que abrazarla percibiendo sus sollozos, no otros que los de una madre preocupada por la aceptación de su hijo.

—Querida...

—Yo sé que nuestro hijo no es el chico más educado de South Park. —Se adelantó a decir con voz aún quebrada.—Pero no es el único que tiene problemas. Y si fuera tan mala persona no tendría amigos ¿verdad?—Su esposo asintió apoyando a su mujer. —¿Qué hay de Tweek, de Token, Clyde, Jason, Jimmy? Y con los demás no se lleva tan mal. —La mayor deshizo el abrazo y frotó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos para retirar cualquier rastro de lágrima que hubiera quedado. —¿Entonces por qué siguen pensando tan mal de él?

— También date cuenta de quién lo dijo. —Comentó divertido el señor Tucker contagiando su sonrisa a su esposa. —La señora Stevens está lejos de ser la persona más inteligente y sensata del pueblo.

—Aun así. —Irrumpió la señora por lo bajo pero notablemente más tranquila. — Quiero que esos comentarios paren.

—Y te aseguro que nos encargaremos de eso. —Thomas tomó la mano de su esposa y la acarició brindándole todo su apoyo, el mismo que todos esos años casados. —Además, Craig es más fuerte de lo que piensas.

El adolescente chasqueó la lengua, pero no lo suficientemente audible para llamar la atención de sus padres. Subió a su cuarto con andar apacible y sin ánimos de mostrarle a sus pisadas lo fuerte que era.

Hastiado, encendió su estéreo sin importarle decidir por un Cd. Sólo quería algo de rock, que hiciera eco por todo el cuarto y enajenara la habitación del resto de la casa (o al menos que él lo percibiera así). Dejó la luz apagada y se tiró en su cama. Había una atmósfera un tanto nueva. Pero no debía ser así. Después de todo...

— ¿A mí qué coño me importa que diga la imbécil madre de Bebe?

Pero ¿decía la verdad?

Tú, como lector ¿le creerías?

Al final, a todos nosotros nos hace eco lo que digan de nuestra persona de vez en cuando.

Así como seguro no le crees al pelinegro, él tampoco lo hacía enserio.

— ¿O será que enserio soy tan malo como todos me ven? —He ahí la prueba de que los comentarios del pueblo no pasaban desapercibidos por él.

Desde que tiene uso de memoria (y una muy buena, para su desgracia) el primogénito de los Tucker era envuelto en chismes de que no eran "buenos". Al principio esto le daba risa, era como si se hubiera convertido en...

—La " _leyenda urbana_ " Tucker. —Rió fingidamente. Más tarde, se percató que su vida era un constante "él dijo, ella dijo" pero al final Craig tenía la culpa de todo. Siempre Craig.

—Como en la excursión de la primaria al zoológico de Colorado. —Lo recordaba perfectamente, pero no precisamente a los animales ni las canciones en el autobús. Sino por el incidente del chico de segundo año el cuál "cayó" al área de los leones. Suerte de que estos felinos yacían dormidos. No se inmutaron en preguntarle al pequeño qué había sucedido, mas que las primeras teorías apuntaban a sólo una cosa "debió haber sido Craig", sin darse cuenta primero que este se encontraba prácticamente en el lado opuesto del recinto.

—O cuando me quedé sin pareja para cuidar al apestoso bebé de mentiras el primer año de secundaria. — El rechazo causa estragos en él todo el tiempo, sobretodo en su seguridad verdadera. En realidad Craig no era alguien seguro de sí mismo. _—"Pendejos, de lo que se pierden"_ —Si no que el tiempo le enseñó a emplear la palabra para defenderse o en todo caso lastimar al otro antes de que intentaran lastimarlo a él.

Lo enseñaron a defenderse, en vez de enseñarle a los demás a no juzgar.

—Es relativamente fácil para los demás culparme por todo. —Comentaba disimulando el desánimo con el que hablaba por teléfono con Token quién, no sabía cómo, se había enterado del "incidente" con la señora Stevens. Probablemente el chico también estaba en el momento. —A veces puedo entenderlos. Maldita sea.

— Es bueno que seas consciente de lo que dicen de ti. —Respondió el chico de la otra línea asegurándose de que su amigo hubiera dicho todo lo que quería para no interrumpirlo. —Pero tampoco debes resignarte a que te tengan marcado de por vida.

—La gente de nuestro pueblo es idiota. —Ambos rieron ante tal comentario.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Comentó Token carraspeando por el teléfono y recuperando su seriedad.—Pero sigue sin estar bien que les des la razón. Clyde ya te lo dijo una vez; "no seas tan duro contigo mismo".

— ¿El día que le hice calzón chino por hablar como niña? —Bueno, cada quién asocia recuerdos como quiere.

—Jeje, exacto. Pero a veces Clyde tiene algo de razón en lo que dice, aunque ni él se dé cuenta. —Craig terminaba de escucharlo mientras jugaba con las barbas de su gorro entre sus manos. —No te esfuerces demasiado por ser diferente a los demás. — Antes de darle la oportunidad de responderle, se despidió con un "nos vemos en la escuela" y colgó. El chico se quedó recostado en la misma posición, mirando al techo, y ni siquiera alejó su teléfono del oído.

—Token tiene razón. Es cansado. — A veces tenía miedo de quedarse a solas y estar obligado a escuchar hablar a una voz igual a la suya en su cabeza. Le hacía pensar que en él habitaban 2 "Craig's". O simplemente no quería admitir que el chico que daba la cara a diario no era el mismo que en realidad era. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a dormitar. Siendo capaz de escuchar los autos del otro lado de su ventana pero comenzando a soñar. Incluso llevándose un susto en sueños, percibiendo a alguien a su lado. En sueños...

¿En sueños?

—C-Craig ¿¡ESTÁS RESPIRANDO!? ¡Oh Dios!—El aludido abrió sus ojos de par en par notando la despeinada silueta sentada sobre su colchón y mirándolo demasiado cerca para su gusto. —Amigo, ¿estás AGH bien?

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo, Tweek?—Respondió apoyándose en sus antebrazos y sentándose en la cama aún con sus piernas estiradas.

— ¡Jesús! ¿¡Cómo supiste que ngh era y-yo!?—La tenue luz de la ventana sin cortinas era suficiente para reflejar el rostro de Craig y su sarcástica mirada hacia su amigo.

— ¿Es enserio?— Esos reproches y estarle hablando a una sombra a Tweek no le daban mucha estabilidad mental que digamos. El menor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no encender la luz, arriesgándose a que los ninjas que -en su mente- tomaban forma desde las sombras lo raptaran y vendieran en Japón por nuevas armas. Pero el rubio sabía que a Craig le molestaba la luz. — ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—A-ahh Token me llamó y me dijo ngh lo que pasó con la madre de Bebe en AGH el supermercado. —Confesó frotando nervioso sus manos.

— ¿Mis padres saben que ustedes están enterados de esta estupidez?

—N-no, cuando entré les dije que venía a ngh p-pedirte un libro. —Craig asintió y se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio de su preocupado amigo. — ¿Te encuentras b-bien?—El chico del gorro estaba a punto de responderle, sin embargo su voz raspaba en la garganta. En ese estado era más propenso a que cualquier cosa que le respondiera a su amigo careciera de veracidad. Después de todo, Tweek a veces podía ser inocente pero no tonto.

—Oye, no es la primera vez que dicen algo así de mí. Voy a estar bien.

 _—"Entonces ahora no lo está..."._ — Tweek mordió su labio inferior y dio un brinquito acercándose un poco más al pelinegro. Sobó su brazo percatándose del temblor en su propio cuerpo. — Craig, No creo que sea justo ngh para ti. — Sus amigos sabían que el chico no era de acero. Que él aprendió a tapar la herida con otra para disminuir la primera, no a curarlas. Y no por sentido común. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo con él como para pasar por experiencias en donde veían "flaquear" Craig. Pero no se hablaban de estas.

—Tweek, no me voy a morir por esto. —Sonrió el chico aún cabizbajo. —Sé que piensan que me guardo muchas cosas, y créeme, a veces me pongo a pensar en eso, como hoy.

—A-ahh ¿Entonces...?

—Sólo que no voy a gastar el resto de mi fregada vida tratando de caerle bien a los demás. —Respondió ofuscado lanzando su gorro al rostro de Tweek de manera juguetona.

— ¿Pero no has ngh pensado que algunas a-actitudes tuyas pueden molestar a los demás?—Preguntó regresándole el gesto.

—Carajo, estás hablando como Mackey.

—Es cierto AGH. —Admitió sobando su cuello con una sensación de estar perdiendo el tema de las manos. — Pero el señor Mackey siempre trataba AGH de ayudarnos, p-por muy idiota que el profesor sea. Cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho algo más que sólo enseñarle el dedo medio a todo ngh el mundo. —Tucker llegaba a pensar que su vida como poco menos que un "marginado social" podía ser dura. Pero no quería dárselas del "pobrecito niño incomprendido", de la frágil víctima que se mueve solo por la vida. Un ente. Si lo aceptaba sería otro estereotipo que cargaría por el resto de su adolescencia y adultez temprana que, además, lo haría ver como débil.

—Tweek, no soy una niña.

—Pero tampoco ngh eres _Batman_. —Craig rodó los ojos y se colocó sus piernas en el suelo enderezando su cuerpo por completo colocándose a la par del rubio.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando los últimos días de sexto grado? —Su amigo asintió dejando al chico continuar. — Intenté de todo por arreglar mi "imagen" para ingresar a secundaria lo menos jodido posible. —Se burló de sí mismo y enarcó una ceja. — ¿Sabes qué pasó? Que nadie me creyó.

—Entonces no intentaste mucho. — Tweek se estaba pasando de la raya. El pelinegro volvió a tomar su gorro y se lo lanzó, esta vez con fuerza, con ánimos de molestarlo. El amante del café colocó sus palmas frente a su rostro para detener el "impacto" del gorro.

— ¿Y eso a qué coño viene?

—Dijiste "intenté de todo"...—Repitió agravando su voz e imitando la indiferencia habitual de su mejor amigo.

—Púdrete. —Sentenció de brazos cruzados.

—Y si fuiste capaz AGH de hacer que muchos siguieran tus actos de bullying en la primaria...—Recalcó haciendo que Craig desviara su mirada haciéndose el desentendido. —creo que ngh pudiste haber intentado más que te hicieran c-caso. —Definitivamente la cafeína despertaba en el chico neuronas que estaban escondidas en el humano normal. Y tenía sentido. En el pasado, cuando dejó de hacerle gracia el mote de _"la leyenda urbana Tucker"_ intentó limpiar su imagen. Pero a fin de cuentas nadie le hizo caso.

Al fin que —"Era culpa de los demás por no escucharlo." —

No obstante, la culpa no era de los demás por no hacerle caso, sino de Craig por no levantar suficientemente la voz para pelear por que sus ideas fueran escuchadas.

Craig estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando comenzó a juguetear con sus manos (al parecer, los tics nerviosos de Tweek sí eran contagiosos) y terminó con una de sus manos a lado de las del rubio. Este se sobresaltó pero no hizo nada para romper el contacto. Al contrario, posicionó la derecha encima de la misma de su compañero.

—Siendo así AGH, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir pretendiendo ngh ser _Superman_?—Lo señaló desafiante con su mano libre.

— ¿No era _Batman_?

— ¡Dios! ¡Es lo mismo, carajo! AHHH—Claro. Si Tweek creía en gnomos malvados, monstruos, fantasmas y entes sobrenaturales, por supuesto que podía darse el derecho de creer en superhéroes.

Para su amigo estaba bien. Pero el concepto que tienen los demás de lo que conlleva ser un "héroe" tiene el mismo nivel de hermosura que de mentira. Ese es su problema.

Aunque la idea no sonaba mal.

—Quizá te pida algún día que me aconsejes. —Soltó colocando su mano libre en forma de puño e inmediatamente su amigo colocó su palma enfrente para "chocarlos". El rubio dejó escapar un gritito viendo a su amigo de mejor ánimo. —A veces puedes ser _tan_ maduro.

Desistió de dejar de creerse un héroe, y aceptó la idea de pedir el apoyo de uno. Craig no necesitaba a alguien que estuviera para él, o que se deshiciera de aquellos que reprobaban su conducta…

—AGH sólo no m-me mates si no resulta como ngh quieres.

—Créeme, va a resultar. —Animó haciéndole espacio al rubio para que lo acompañara un rato más en la cama. — ¿Tweek, cómo te verías con una capa?...

Necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a entender cómo es que en realidad funciona el mundo, a adoptar, a su tiempo, una realidad menos negativa (que al fin y al cabo, no todo en el mundo era mierda).

—Menos AGH afeminado que _Superman_ ngh t-tal vez…

Así pues, necesitaba a alguien que, en vez de ayudarlo a escapar y llevarlo lejos al espacio, lo ayudara a poner los pies en la tierra. Porque eso era, un terrestre.

Y es que se necesitan héroes de la tierra para personas de la tierra. Aunque fuese el héroe más cafemaniaco que conocía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad creo que más bien quedó como un "one-shot de Craig" en vez de un Creek. Es que si no lo escribía iba a explotar o algo así xD. Sé que es una serie pero debe haber muchos "Craig´s" así en el mundo uwu. ¡Viva el chico del dedo medio! /._./**

 **Pero ¿saben qué? El amor hetero también necesita amor (?) y en estos días pienso subir (si es que mi tarea de vacaciones me deja T-T) un one-shot hetero, que si tendrá final feliz o triste** **no lo sé pero ya tengo en mente a los protagonistas.**

 **Creo que ha sido uno de los fics en donde más inspiración pongo en escribirlos, y de verdad deseo que haya sido plasmada de manera adecuada, y que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquis. Annyo** **:33**


End file.
